


Layman's Paradise

by DemonLollipop



Series: Theodisian WIP [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spirits, Tags Will Update as Story Does, Temporary Character Death, of an original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: Eden and Nico were normal. College, video games, getting past their father's death.Ya know, normal stuff.Until an earthquake ruins their peace by caging them in and giving them the choice of a lifetime: go to Thedas or die.





	1. Chapter 1

The day Nico and Eden’s life changed was a relatively normal one. The twins had come home for the winter, the holidays a looming reminder about their sudden loss. Their father had only recently died, and like every year after his death, they sat by his grave, sharing a bottle of vodka and telling stories.

The twin’s had gone to the same school once upon a time, living in the same dorm room and working on their respective majors.

Then their father died. And their mother had gotten her hands on Eden.

They hadn't seen their mother for over ten years at that point and Nico was nervous about reuniting. Eden, however, had been delighted to see her mother after so long and with a kiss on the cheek, Eden had left Nico.

They stayed in contact for weeks after her moving, but suddenly, Eden stopped texting him. At first, he was worried, but he still saw her at school, albeit in passing as she had an entirely different major than his.

Then, one drizzly November day, Eden showed up at the house with a duffle bag over her shoulder and a bruise on her cheek.

Now, they were back at the start, a pair of soon-to-be twenty-year-olds alone in a veritable mansion, waiting for winter break to be over.

“Eden! I'm about to go meet Harding for the first time!” Nico yelled from the living room, his normally soft voice echoing through the house. The quiet unhurried steps of his sister's heels turned into sudden clicks as she raced around the corner, already halfway dressed for work.

“Wait!” She said, vaulting over the back of the couch, her black heels narrowly missing Nico’s head. “Ok, go.” She leaned forwards as his newest Inquisitor (a blond dwarf named Harold) approached the loveable freckled dwarf, cooing as Harding smiled at the Herald.

Both of the twins laughed at Varric's bad joke, and Eden smiled at her twin with a knowing grin.

“So, how many Heralds is that now? 8?” Nico rolled his eyes and pushed her with his foot.

“Like you have any room to talk, Ms. Too Many To Count” He teased back. “You didn't even finish your second playthrough before you had three more Inkys lined up”

“To be fair-” The girl began before the world began to shake.

Living on the west coast gave them a little bit of an edge in this situation, as Nico yelped and immediately tossed down his controller, Eden dragging him under the desk with a hand fisted in the back of his shirt.

“The hell!? Seattle hasn't had a quake in years!” Eden yelled over the rumbling. The twins watched in horror as the shaking kept going and the old, turn of the century walls began to crack.

Time seemed to move in slow motion, as Eden and Nico watched the house crumble around them. The stairs they had slid down turned to a heap of boards and plaster, as the bookshelves toppled over, sending dust into the air. Beside her, Nico yelped as a large board slammed down onto his leg, pulling it underneath the table a second too late. The door was soon blocked by a combination of broken knick-knacks and shelves, and they could hear plaster and mortar rain down on the desk above them, the dust making it hard to breathe and see.

But, just as suddenly as the quake came, it passed.

“Nico? You okay?” Eden coughed, blinking away the dust in her eyes.

“‘M fine.” Her twin replied with a groan. “My leg hurts though”

“Here, let me see” Eden was slow to move, aware of the creaking of the desk not a foot above their heads. Gently, she lifted up Nico’s pant leg, glad for his tendency for loose clothing. What she saw made her hiss.

Nico’s leg was broken.

The board had hit hard, cracking Nico’s tibia to the point that she could see where the skin bulged, threatening to break.

“How bad is it?” Nico asked from where his head was buried in his shaking hands.

“Truth or lie?”

Nico paused, aware of how bad it had to be for her to ask. “Truth.”

Eden tsked. “It's broken. Like, badly. It hasn't broken skin yet, but it's damn close. How much pain are you in?”

“Not much” Nico admitted, taking a shuddering breath. “Probably in shock though, if my hands are anything to go by”

Eden quickly undid her jacket and peeked outside their little cave. “Don't move. I'm gonna try to get my bag.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you doofus. I need to make something to wrap your leg with and my knife is in there. Now stay still” Eden ordered. Nico gulped as he watched his twin carefully reach out, snagging her messenger bag from where it was precariously placed underneath a piece of the ceiling on the couch.

“Okay” Eden quietly looked in her brothers mismatched eyes. “We need to try to set it. If we don't try to set it before binding it, it could get worse”

“You're not a doctor Eden!” Nico protested, looking at his sister shredding her jacket into long strips. “You're a stripper! I have some very big qualms about-”

“We don't have a choice!” Eden shouted back, silencing his protests. “We don't have a choice Nico” she said again, quieter. “Now stay still and bite down okay?” She handed him one of her notebooks and he put it between his teeth after a moment of dithering. “Okay, one-”

_Brace_

“Two”

_SNAP_

Nico screamed into his makeshift gag and whimpered as Eden began to immediately wrap his leg, using spare wood as splints and putting as much of her strength into the binding as she could.

“I hate you so much” Nico whispered as she finished tying off the makeshift splint.

Eden gave a small snort as she handed him a silver flask. “Love you too bro. Now drink. It will help”

He gave a cursory sniff to the uncapped flask and took a large swing as he processed the familiar smell of moonshine. With a cough, he tried to hand it back, only to have Eden push away his hand.

“Keep it. You need it more than I do” With a sigh, Eden sat back, surveying the broken house around them.

They were, without a doubt, fucked.

The house had been old when their father had bought it 20 years ago, and nothing had been renovated expect for the pool since they were ten. She could see rusted rebar sticking out of the walls, and exposed wiring sparking out of a panel.

Even if Nico’s leg wasn’t broken, it would have been hell trying to get out of the house and to safety.

And she sure as hell wasn't leaving him.

“What do we do?” She whispered brokenly, hand going to the soulmark on her wrist.

“Perhaps I can help” A voice rang out, startling Eden into turning beneath the table.

The being before them was not human.

They (she?) glowed like a supernova, with empty, star-filled eyes shining above a wonderfully full mouth full of sharp teeth. Her ears went to a swept up point, decorated at the tip with silver caps. Blue-white smoke poured out of where her eyes should have been, the great caverns filled with pin-prick stars.

She was beautiful and terrifying.

Eden gave a coughing squeak before she cleared her throat and actually spoke. “Who-who _are_ you?” She could feel Nico’s fingers clutch her arm tighter when the being laughed and walked closer to them, inspecting Nico’s broken leg.

“I am Mythal, of the Evanuris” The elf purred and with a flick of her wrist, caused the table they were under to fly across the room, landing with a crash on the pile of rubble that used to be their stairs. “I had always wondered what creatures my darling had upon his skin. For your hands are not of Elven make, nor are your words.”

The black of her eyes pierced Edens own mismatched set and narrowed. A hand gently grasped the human girl's chin, and Eden allowed her to bare the set of silver letters that marched like ants to just behind her ear.

“Hmm. It seems my Pride is not the only one to mark you” Mythal (?) stated, letting Eden go. “I wonder what _beasts_ have tainted you?”

“Hey!” Nico protested, only to be skewered with Mythal’s gaze. “We aren't animals, and neither are our soulmates,” He said, at a lower volume.

The Evanuris gigged, the sound echoing like broken bells. “Perhaps not. But, you are not of the People. Not yet anyway” Mythal gingerly perched upon the plaster-covered couch and surveyed the world around her.

“What do you mean not yet?” Eden allowed her brother to curl closer and squeezed his hand as it entwined with hers.

Mythal hummed. “I am going to give you a choice” She picked a piece of fluff from the couch with taloned fingers, flicking it beyond their vision. “Since you are the mates of my Bonded, I have the ability to save you from this” Mythal eyed the rubble with distaste “world and bring you to my own. However, I cannot do it as you are”

“Then how would you do it?”

“Simple. I make you a Spirit. That way you can travel as I do between the Fade and Thedas.” Mythal inspected her talons with a clinical eye, looking for microscopic specs of dirt.

“And after we get to Thedas?” Eden prompted, ignoring Nico’s indignant tug.

“You become mortal again, like the Elves before you. You can pick whatever for you like, although knowing your people, you will pick the same form. But you will not come out as you were. You will be changed, altered by the Spirit you became.” Mythal’s head cocked as they watched a wicked grin split her face. “You have moments before the aftershocks begin. Choose”

“Um, don't you have to, ya know, die to become a spirit?” Nico interrupted, voice cracking slightly.

“Perhaps” Mythal’s smile never slipped and Eden got a chill down her spine.

“It doesn't matter does it. We’re gonna die anyway” Eden’s words made Nico give a choked sob and Mythal’s eyes focused on the mark on the wrist she cradled.

“I cannot force you. It has been, and always will be, _your_ choice”

Sharing a look with her brother, Eden stood, pulling her brother up with her.

“Take us Mythal. We choose to live”

Mythal’s laugh was the last thing they heard as the house crumbled for the last time, blue-white smoke blinding them to their former world.


	2. Chapter 2

Their passing was painless as Mythal led them away. One moment they were standing in the mist, the next, Edens hands were made of light and Nico was standing on his own.

Mythal eyed the two as they adjusted to their forms and marveled at the Spirits they became. The one called Eden became Valor, heels and halter turning into tarnished silver armor. Nico became Peace, plain pants and shirt becoming soft robes and cloak, hiding the tears on his cheeks.

“Where are we?” Valor-who-was-Eden spoke, their voice echoing in the blackness.

“We are in the void. All dead pass through before they reach the Fade. However, some do not leave, so be wary.”

The once-human’s followed the Elf Mother, Peace clinging to Valors arm as they walked. They didn't know how long they walked, only that the blackness went on for too long and then made way to gray-green and Valor took an unneeded breath. Beside them, Peace made a noise of surprise and raised their head from Valor’s shoulder.

“It feels so different here” They whispered, steps faltering and Valor tugged them closer.

“We cannot stay Nico” Valor whispered back and Peace shuddered at the name, their face and clothes flickering for a moment. “We have to get to Thedas” Mythal watched Valor drag Peace bodily towards her, the face of Eden flickering through Valors form.

The Powers had given her Pride a good match.

Mythal led them on a winding path and the new Spirits saw a multitude of beings pass by, some close enough to touch. They saw other spirits of Valor, some dressed as Chevaliers and Warden and others as plain Elves and tired Qunari. All of them gazed at Valor-who-was-Eden like they wanted to take them apart.

Valor-who-was-Eden kept their head high and spear at the ready.

“Stop here” Mythal commanded, steps ending suddenly. Peace nearly ran into her back before Valor pulled them back with a gentle hand. Before them was a huge mirror and Valor gave a gasp of recognition. Their mind was still enough of Eden to know what an Eluvian was.

“Our way through is an Eluvian?” Peace completed their thought and Mythal nodded.

“Only a few are able to send your like through. This is one of the last.” She stroked the frame with soft talons, lightless eyes somehow sad. “It will make you part of Reality once you are through, but... not all survive the process.”

“Are you joining us?”

Mythal shook her head. “I am too tied to my vessel. Even now, I am weaker for it. Perhaps one day, but for now, Flemeth is my only life” With a whisper to the glass, too quiet to hear, the Eluvian flickered to life, a great field appearing in the glass. “This will take you to a safe place. I do not know how long it will be safe but, it will last for long enough for you to adjust back to physical form”

Mythal looked over the Spirits again, their shapes becoming both indistinct and solid at the proximity to the Eluvian.

“Good luck,” She said, before pushing them both through the Eluvian.

For a moment, One-Who-Was-Eden and One-Who-Was-Nico were still, and the next, reality hit them like a bomb.

The change was sudden, armor becoming skin and clothes again, wispy helmet becoming skull and hair. Light into sinew and muscle and _organs_. The twins screamed with their new (old?) lungs, both Spirit and Human, the sound echoing through the hills as the shadow of the Eluvian shattered behind them, leaving them abandoned.

_Too real, too solid, what am I, what am I, whatami, what-_

Then it was done, and Eden was left gasping as her brother screamed about his broken leg. They lay there for Maker knows how long, panting with strained lungs, feeling the grass against their skin. The sky turned from blue to orange to black within blinks and the twins curled together, sharing heat as the ground leeched it out of them.

“Eden?” Nico asked finally, as the moons rose and covered them in cold, white light.

“Yes, Nico?”

“I am so pissed at you right now” Eden gave a hoarse chuckle, coughing at the end.

“At least we’re alive?”

Nico grunted as he tucked himself under her chin, careful to keep his broken leg out of the way of hers. “Still”

Eden watched the sky, listening to her brother breathe, making sure he was asleep before she let the tears fall.

Her brother deserved sleep. Because tomorrow, they would find what Thedas had in store for them.


	3. Is This A Nightmare (Or Just A Dream)

The morning came slowly. Eden’s sleep had been dreamless, likely a holdover from the Fade, and she slipped quietly out of the void of her thoughts.

 

The moons had set, but the sky was still the gray of pre-dawn, barely touching the tips of the mountains. Eden stirred and slowly sat upwards, aware of her still sleeping brother, curled up against her.

 

Her clothes were wet, and she was cold, signs of dew settling over them while they slept. A quiet sigh turned into a cloud, the air around her cold enough to make itself visible.

 

Well, at least that eliminated Par Vollen and Tevinter.

 

Maybe.

 

Eden watched the sunrise from where she sat, taking off her heels (good for pole dancing, bad of hiking) and jewelry while she contemplated their next move. It would no good for them to be mugged for jewelry while they were still getting started. She tucked her socks into the heels and tied the laces together, draping them over her shoulder.

 

Luckily, the Eluvian had dropped them near enough to a tree that she was able to climb it without Nico being out of sight.

 

Her vantage came up with nothing.

 

There was no town in sight, not farm or abandoned cottage. Just wild, uneven land with plenty of rams and druffalo roaming around. In the far distance, she could swear she saw a flag, but it was too far to tell if she could recognize it.

 

It would be their luck to land in the middle of a Templar encampment. Mage or not, they had been through the Fade, as Spirits no less, and she didn't know how being Silenced would help either of their situations.

 

Below her, Nico began to stir and gave a groan when his stretching jarred his leg. Eden nimbly climbed down from the tree, landing with minimum fuss near Nico.

 

“How do you feel?” Eden asked, kneeling next to him as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

 

“Like shit” Nico sat up gingerly and winced at the picture his leg made, the rough splint doing nothing to cover how bad it was.

 

“Can you stand with help? We need to start moving if we want to find actual shelter” Nico nodded and with Eden’s help, stood, wobbling slightly on his working leg.

 

The twins made their way slowly, watching the shadows and trees for people as well as beasts. Eden’s bare feet made no sound as they walked and she winced a few times when they went across rockier paths. Her feet were used to heels and pointe shoes, not jagged stones and dirt pathways.

 

After a while, they reached a river and Eden sighed heavily.

 

“Dammit. Even with me supporting you, there is no way you are crossing that”

 

Nico hummed and looked at the waters. They were not particularly fast, even with close proximity to a waterfall. The stones looked well worn too like people used the path often and he couldn't see anything sharp like metal sticking out, which was a very good sign.

 

“Eden?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How much can you squat?”

 

“‘Bout 160 to 170 lbs. Why?” Eden caught the look on her brother's face and sighed. “I'm gonna have to carry you aren't I?”

 

With a hop and a little fussing on Eden’s part, Nico was on her back, his legs dangled comically out of the cradle her arms made. Eden swore as she made the first step.

 

“Why couldn't it have been me that broke my leg?” She griped as she began to make her way over, keeping her eyes on the stones in front of her.

 

“Because I'm a homebody who designs buildings and you're a dance major who goes to the gym on a regular basis” Nico snarked back and felt Eden snort. “Now mush”

 

They got across the river with minimal grunting on Eden’s part and much encouragement from Nico. Once they were across and Nico was off her back, Eden dramatically laid face down on the grass.

 

“I'm dead” She moaned out and Nico hit her with the heels he carried.

 

“Get up you baby. We have more ground to cover”

 

“Yeees Master” Eden slurred, rising like a zombie. Nico chuckled as she slung the heels over her shoulder and supported him, making little murmuring noises in the back of her throat.

 

Once she was stable again, Eden noticed something. The river, the hill and the farm in front of her looked very, very familiar.

 

The kind of familiar you only get when you play a game for 8 times straight.

 

“Nico, do you know where we are?” Eden asked, excitement coating her voice. Her brother gave her a dull look from where he was contemplating food.

 

“No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me” He said dryly. Eden jostled him lightly at his tone and glare.

 

“You derp. Were at Redcliffe Farms. You know, where there are horses?” Eden hedged, hoping Nico remembered his lessons in horseback. It would do them no good if they stole a horse and Nico couldn't ride.

 

However, Nico caught onto a different train of thought. “Do you think they’ll let us stay? Like if we can work, we can prove ourselves?”

 

Eden blinked back at him. “That might be a better idea...” she trailed off.

 

“You wanted to steal the horses didn't you”

 

“Oh hush”

 

They approached the farm carefully, taking the dry route instead of crossing the smaller stream. As they walked, they saw faces poke out of the windows of some of the cabins, watching them go past.

 

“Well, that's a good sign” Eden whispered. “No rift, lots of people. It's before Inquisition, that's for sure. Now, as long as it's Dennet, that means it's after the Blight. We might have a chance”

 

“It could be after Inquisition”

 

Eden made a noise in the back of her throat. “I hope not. Not only is that unknown to us, I would rather not have to deal with a fallen veil and Mr. Elven Glory trying to kill us”

 

Nico snorted as they approached Dennet’s farmhouse. “Fair enough. Let's hope we get lucky and they don't shoo us off as soon as they see us”

 

“Let’s hope”

 

They weren't 30 feet in front of the house when someone stopped them.

 

“What in the Maker’s name are you doing” The twins turned to see an elderly woman, garbed in rough clothes and worn boots, staring them down from a garden. Eden eyed the pitchfork in her hand and opened her mouth to explain when Nico interrupted her.

 

“Ma’am, me and my sister have been lost in the nearby woods and have seemed to have gotten turned around. Do you know where we can find an Inn and a healer?” Nico pulled out all his charm and Eden hid a smile behind a bit lip. There was a reason Eden’s major (and side-job) didn't involve talking.

 

The woman eyed the twins. It was clear that they had done more than ‘gotten lost’. The girl was wearing clothes more used for whore-houses, and the heels slung over her shoulder cemented that. The boy, meanwhile, was definitely her brother if their eyes were anything to go by. But never let it be said Elaina wasn't opportunistic.

 

“If you are willing to work it, I will let you stay for the night. Our healer will see to you, whether you stay or not”

 

“What kind of work?” Eden hedged in. She had no qualms about physical work, but she was not willing to sell herself for a night of rest.

 

“Mucking out the stables and cleaning tack”

 

“Deal” Elaina nodded and motioned for the twins to stay where they were. Before long, a pair of men came out with the Horsemaster’s wife, taking Nico from Eden with careful hands. Elaina led Eden over the stables with a younger woman following.

 

“This is my daughter Seanna. She will be teaching you how to properly care for the tack and where to put the manure when you are done. Any questions?” Eden shook her head and Elaina gave her a cold smile. “Well then, get to work”

 

The next few hours were grueling. Seanna was more abt to speak to the horses and brush then while Eden was mucking the stalls. By the time she was finished with the horses, Seanna had her muck out the Druffalo stalls for the few of them that lived in the stables. Thankfully Seanna had given her a pair of boots to cover her feet, seeing as she was barefoot.

 

Cleaning tack may have been hell on her nose, but it gave her time to be off of her feet, and by the time she was done with one piece, Seanna handed her another ready to be cleaned. Time went by quicker than she thought, Seanna not giving her time to worry about Nico between the pieces she was cleaning.

 

Eventually, Eden put out her hand for a piece and felt something small and metal pressed into it. Blinking, she looked back at Seanna and saw the younger girl pressing coins into her hand.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Eden stammered, not expecting the tiny bronze coins.

 

“Paying you of course. You think Mama would ask you to do all of that for a night of food and rest?” Seanna raised a brow at Eden, who nodded. “Wow. You’re really not from around here, are you?”

 

Eden winced. “Is it really that apparent?”

 

“Not really? But I haven’t been outside the Hinterlands much. Papa likes to keep us close” Seanna stood and helped Eden up with an offered hand. “Come on. Let's see how your brother is doing”

 

With a tiny smile, Eden tucked the coins into her jean pocket and followed the girl, hope unfurling lightly in her heart.  



End file.
